Curative Retrospect
by pampped
Summary: Katara is urgently summoned by Fire Lord Izumi. Despite a mysterious set of circumstances, she and her granddaughter Jinora quickly set sail. What task awaits her at the Fire Nation capitol? (Zutara) (Post LoK)
1. Chapter 1

Speckled brown hands light a wooden splint. The flame is shakily transferred to a candle's wick and in the bobbing warm light, an aged face is cast in shadows. It is none other than Katara, waterbender, and healer of the Southern Water Tribe, wife to the belated Avatar Aang, and mother of the new generation of airbenders. She sighs as she slips off her robes. The cool south pole air gives her a chill and she slowly descends into a steaming and bubbling pool of spring water. She sighs and lays her head back on the wooden ledge as the water begins to glow, first dim then brighter and brighter. It hums and pulses around her.

"Take _that_ , you creaky old bones." She smiles, eyes still closed.

"Uh, Gram-Gram?"

One heavily hooded eye lifts open. Katara's lips are pursed as the opened eye looks her eldest granddaughter up and down. "It's usually polite to knock, Jinora."

Jinora's fair complexion slightly reddens and she nods sympathetically. "I'm sorry, but I was in a hurry. Word came…from the Fire Nation." She unrolls a scroll before her. "It sounds important."

"Alright then, let's hear it."

"To the immediate attention of Lady Katara, Grand Lotus, ambassador of peace, Master waterbender and healer-"

Katara smirks, "Wow."

"Ahem- At your earliest convenience, Fire Lord Izumi has a ship manned and readied for departure for your arrival to the Fire Nation c-c-capital…?"

Jinora blinks profusely at Kataras now bewildered expression. Katara inches closer to the side of her healing pool, the water is no longer glowing. "Keep reading."

"Right. Uh, shipmannedandready…FireNationcapital… okay, the nature of the visit cannot be explicitly detailed within this scroll. As an issue of sensitivity, we hope you understand. Although cryptic, our need for your services is most pertinent. Truly yours, Fire Lord Izumi."

The tension in the room is thick. If not for the bubbling spring water you'd have heard a pin drop. Jinora, visibly uncomfortable, shifts her weight foot to foot before bluntly offering the scroll to Katara who waves her hand away. She motions to her robe that Jinora clammers to retrieve for her. As Katara stands, the water waves and claps. Jinora, clearly mortified, holds the garment in front of her face to hide her bug-eyed grimace. Unfazed, Katara shoulders the blue robe and untucks her white hair from the back. "It has been quite a while since I have received personal correspondence from the Fire Nation. It's been even longer since I've traveled there." Jinora holds Katara's arm as she crosses the room to sit on the edge of her bed. "I'm not quite sure what to make of it." The two make brief eye contact. Katara chuckles. "Well, if I don't know what to make of it I'm sure you don't either. Please send a response on my behalf asking for whatever more clarification they can give me."

"Well, about that -"

A heavy knock sounds at the door. Katara suspiciously nods for Jinora to answer. Two brawny Fire Nation soldiers stand in the doorway, the candlelight bouncing off their black armor in the most familiar way. Katara glances between both their pale faces and cups her chin in her hand. "Two men in my chambers. Now that's a first."

* * *

Katara, comfortably bundled in a dark blue coat adorned with white furs, comes to meet with young General Iroh at the docks. His obnoxious black ship blocks the sun and the flags of the Fire Nation billow in the wind. The South Pole air is bitingly cold. They've received more snowfall and lower temperatures than what was estimated this year which has made an issue of trade. The sea until recently had been nearly impossible to navigate on account of the abundance of icebergs. And yet, here they are. She looks from ship to flags, to the general, with a sharp arch in her fuzzy white brow.

"The Fire Nation always has known how to make their presence known."

General Iroh clears his throat and bows his head respectfully. "I know this is a peculiar set of circumstances…I wish I had more to tell you. My sole duty is to bring you back to the capitol. That is a direct order from my mother, the Fire Lord herself."

She smiles faintly. "I am an old woman, General. I have done more traveling than most could ever fathom…"

"Yes, that is certainly recognized by the Fire Lord. She…" he falters. "She is calling it a favor… for an old friend." His golden eyes meet hers but she can't quite read him. He has been in the military long enough to know how to conceal the cards he's holding.

Katara looks back at Jinora who is fidgeting with her hands beneath her fur hand muff. All the potential possibilities are tumbling through her mind at the same time. Although talented and quite valued throughout the years, it has been a long time since she had been summoned to another nation. She is elderly. For the past several years her primary services have been to the young Avatar Korra, to her own family, and to the people of her tribe. All the adventures, secret missions, and political affairs have been assumed by younger generations. What purpose could she serve at the Fire Nation capitol? Especially one that can't be disclosed? She feels a flicker of intrigue.

"My granddaughter is to accompany me on this… mystery voyage. Your men will be sure to grab our bags from my room. They've already been acquainted with the layout."

Katara confidently sweeps past the general and his men and ascends to the upper deck. Jinora, clearly bewildered by this announcement, flounders to match Kataras pace. General Iroh's expression softens as they disappear from view where he then nods to his men who take off back to the village. The fire nation flags begin to flap as the wind picks up and dark clouds begin to roll forward on the horizon.

* * *

Katara sits on the cabins' bed and feels a small pang of guilt as Jinora drops a small orange knapsack to the floor. She folds her hands in her lap.

"I know this isn't the visit you expected. I'm sure you thought-"

"That I'd be bored out of my mind all season?"

"I-"

"I've read all the books I brought. My lessons on Southern Water Tribe history and folklore are becoming redundant…I'm actually pretty excited we're going on an adventure."

"An adventure…" Katara muses. Jinora, fair, tall, and slender might not resemble Katara in the most conventional way. But here she was, with all her bookish charms, on an adventure. Not unlike Katara at her age at all. "I understand you are supposed to meet your siblings back at Air Temple Island in about two months time. I'll be sure to honor that."

"Well, I'm just glad you didn't leave me behind Gram-Gram." Jinora smiles. "Besides, it's been a long time since I've been to the Fire Nation! They have an amazing library and their garden is nice for meditating."

"I can't say I've had the pleasure in indulging in either. In fact, I think you've been to visit the Fire Nation capitol more recently than I have!"

Jinora blinks. "Really? How long has it been?"

"Oh, I don't know. We had a White Lotus meeting there soon after Avatar Korra was discovered, but that was such a short visit. It had been decades before then."

Her granddaughter seems baffled by this. She takes a seat on the edge of the bed. "That's a long time. I thought you and Fire Lord Zuko were friends?"

"We were. But aside from working together in the White Lotus, we had obligations to our different nations and to our families. Your grandfather visited frequently, but traveling to the Fire Nation was came to be unnecessary for me. I'm sure it's changed quite a bit since my time there."

Jinora takes a few moments to ponder this. She had studied Fire Nation history quite extensively but had never heard a first-person account of it. "What was it like, Gram-Gram? When you were a girl?"

" _Whew_ ," Katara sighs and rubs her chin thoughtfully, "I can tell you I didn't have the best first impression."

* * *

The first time Katara set foot on Fire Nation soil it was so hot. And smelly. The air was polluted by factory smoke and smog. It was in the Fire Nation that the war had finally come to a head and she and her friends had a grim duty to fulfill. For a long time, memories of the Fire Nation were tainted by their fiercest high stake battles, the unbearable heat, the smells, smoke, and smog. It took a long time to go back. They'd had so much healing to do elsewhere, after all. But when they'd finally returned they found the Fire Nation in much different shape than it had previously been. Zuko had assumed the throne officially but the fallout after the war's end was disastrous for the Fire Nation. Poverty was at an all-time high. There was no more smog in the air because all the factories had closed. Katara had never seen so many people living on the streets. Whole blocks were solely tents. That was a time of turmoil for her friends to be sure. A different kind than Aang facing Fire Lord Ozai - it was a messy grey area of political turmoil the group was inexperienced with. A lot of disagreements ensued from that particular stay.

It wasn't until Bumi had been born that she'd traveled there again. She had been married for three years, with a two-year-old at her knee. They were celebrating ten years of peace. In which time the Fire Nation had been reborn. Trade had become an integral part of their economy; metal works, as it turned out, were desired by everyone and technological advances began to surge. It also was becoming a major tourist spot. Many people from The Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes alike spent their winters on the beautiful beaches of the Fire Nation. Fire Lord Zuko had turned a desolate situation into a booming economy without much help at all. When Katara and her growing family had arrived back to the Fire Nation after all those years, it was like exploring a brand new land. The skies were bright and clear, the markets were flourishing, the people were happy. Since then, it is still reportedly prosperous and progressive the way Zuko had always intended.

* * *

"On our last night, I remember the fireworks—"

The boat rocks aggressively. Jinora, startled, looks to Katara in earnest. The faint yells and scuttling of crewmen could be heard from above. Another intense rocking puts Katara on her feet. The turbulence continues steadily.

"Jinora, you stay here."

"No wait, I can hel-"

Katara shoots her a look over her shoulder. Jinora's face falls.

* * *

A hard cascade of freezing rain pelts Katara in the face as she slings her coat around herself. She holds up an arm and searches the deck for General Iroh but he's nowhere to be found. A grueling winter storm surges around them, black water crashes and floods over the ship's starboard as the wind blusters above. A young crewman slips into the swell and cries out for help as he is pulled towards the ships edge. Katara wastes no time. She takes one powerful lunge forward with her left leg and lifts both arms above her head. The ocean water responds accordingly. With the stealth not expected of an old woman, Katara does a full rotation pivot, pulling her fists into her chest, then releasing her palms outward. The ocean water is expunged from the deck like the blast of a canon. When she reaches the young man to help him up he thanks her profusely.

"Get me to the crows nest."

He nods affirmatively.

Realizing that Katara would not be capable of making it completely up the ladder, the crewman fashions a pulley to assist her. She uses her hands to pull herself up each rung of the ladder, thankful for the additional assistance of the pulley, and finally reaches the top. Katara can't help her eyes widen at the sight of the brutal storm before her. Furious black swells carry large chunks of ice dangerously close. Then, furrowing her brow in indignation, she plants her feet raising arms in front. The rain suddenly stops falling on her like there's an invisible umbrella. Her limp wrists turn upwards and rigid before flying out to her sides. The main objective is to remove the floating ice from their path as it could cause the most damage while redirecting as many waves as she can.

"Lady Katara!"

General Iroh calls up to her from below, but she pretends not to hear. His eyes widen as he watches her pivot side to side; arms rolling, rotating, swinging, and pushing. This was a dance he had not often seen and found mesmerizing. He turns to view the open sea, an unnatural movement of the water and ice disturbs and intrigues him. He smiles as the waves begin to roll and crash in the opposite direction of his ship and large masses of ice bob out of the way of their course.

"I need all hands! All hands!" He shouts.

The wind shrieks through the sails as several crewmen struggle to keep their ship on course. General Iroh helps hold down a wily rope and takes one final look at Katara in the crows nest, steadily and masterfully bending against the roguish sea. Jinora, who had been standing in an open doorway, slowly turns and descends back down to their quarters.

* * *

Katara limps into her bedroom with the help of General Iroh. Jinora leaps to her feet and crosses the room to assist.

"Bath." Katara croaks. "I need a bath drawn."

She clutches her fists to opposite shoulders in pain. Jinora exchanges a worried look with the General before he turns to run the bathwater. Once satisfied he stands and faces Katara.

"You certainly earned the title of a master. Thank you for what you did tonight."

Katara makes meaningful eye contact and nods. He exits and Jinora assists in helping Katara into her bath, this time without the slightest hint of a grimace. Katara leans back and shudders before the water around her begins to glow and alleviate her pain. Jinora watches the light pulsate in awe. Kataras' pained expression melts into contentment as the moments' tick by.

After a significant amount of time passes, Katara says, "I…I'm the not woman I used to be."

Jinora, who had been sitting on the edge of her seat, looks up quickly. "What?"

"I'm old." Sighs Katara. She contemplates a moment and changes her tone entirely. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept you for so long, Jinora. You can get some sleep in your own room now."

Jinora stares intently but Katara does not meet her gaze. She throws her knapsack over her shoulder and slinks out of the room. The glow of the bath eventually dims.

* * *

There is a certain recovery period after some intense exertion for someone of her age. Needless to say, Katara spent quite more time in her cabin than out and about socializing. But it's not long before the air becomes warm and humid letting her know that reaching their destination was very near. One morning, in particular, it is downright excruciating in her cabin! She had extinguished the lights and opened the door to no avail - it was HOT. Instead of sweating like a dog, Katara opts for a short-sleeved tunic and decides to head up to where (hopefully) some kind of breeze awaits her.

The glaring sun beats down radiating waves of heat of the ships metal exterior. She fans herself with her hand before noticing Jinora bounding up to her in rust-colored shorts and a tunic. Naturally, a book was tucked under her arm. Katara smiles at the fresh freckles spread across the bridge of her granddaughter's nose. She looked especially youthful.

"Gram-Gram! You made it!"

Katara wraps her arm around Jinora's shoulders and takes a deep breath, the salty air hangs in the back of her throat. "I was in need of some fresh air. Oh-" she exclaims, "I didn't realize we were so close!" On the horizon, there is a blurry formation of land.

General Iroh steps up beside the pair, hands clasped behind his back. "It won't be long now. My only hope is that your stay will be worthwhile."

Katara looks onward, deep in thought as Jinora watches her face intently. "Is there really nothing you can tell me? The Fire Lord herself summons me out of the blue and nobody knows why…I just don't know what I should be preparing for."

General Iroh shakes his head. "Anything I have to offer you is pure speculation, Lady Katara. I'm sorry. But just know, if the Fire Lord intended so much on your being here that she sent _me_ , it is as important as it can get."

The shoreline creeps closer and closer into view. Uncertainty hangs in the air just as heavy as the heat itself.

* * *

Thanks everyone for tuning into Chapter 1. It's important to note that there are some easter eggs in this chapter that will be relevant in future chapters! I hope I can clear up some of the mystery in the next couple of days.

Next time: Katara and Jinora are welcomed into the Fire Nation. When Fire Lord Izumi's intentions are brought to light - will it send Katara packing? Spoiler: We'll see Zuko.


	2. Chapter 2

At the port, there is a rattling double-decker bus waiting for them. An elderly woman, clearly older than Katara herself, enthusiastically hops out of the front seat. Her white hair frizzes in all kinds of different directions and her eyes are so heavily hooded they hardly look open.

Two soldiers look between each other concernedly. She tosses them a toothless smile before throwing all the bags in the back with ease. She flexes a muscle and hops in the driver's seat again. The door squeaks loudly as she closes it and honks the horn. Jinora shares a strange look with Katara.

"This is where we part ways." Says General Iroh.

"Oh, you won't be staying with us?"

"I have a plane to catch." Iroh winks. "Best of luck to you."

Katara nods and they are assisted onto the bus. With a loud **POP** and **BANG** , the gears shift into first and the bus bounces forward. Jinora opens a book and begins to read, but Katara simply watches the sights pass her by. Flourishes of color, waves of heat — all definitely familiar, but as they tut into a sprawling city condensed with tall buildings and smokestacks it feels less so.

"Ooh!" Exclaims Jinora. "There's the Museum of War! And the Fire Shrine! Oh, and over there is their public library!"

"Everything looks.. _bigger_!" Katara says. "And new."

Jinora grins and turns back to her book. Katara begins to feel uneasy about this mystery mission.

* * *

They are parked in the palace courtyard. The elderly bus driver finishes unloading their personal items and immediately sticks a receiving hand in Jinora's face. Jinora looks side to side. "Uh…"

Katara wordlessly drops a coin in the woman's hand. Satisfied, she gives Jinora a gummy grin and departs. Just before the bus rolls out of sight, the engine backfires with a loud **POP** and **BANG** and a large puff of smoke.

"What on Earth was that?"

Katara and Jinora turn to see an elderly Zuko standing at the top of the courtyard stairs. His long red robes billow in the wind as he glares after the noisy bus.

"It's good to see you, Zuko!" Katara smiles warmly and approaches. "It's been so long. I didn't know whether to expect you or not."

He turns suddenly as if he is only noticing her for the first time. His golden eyes examine her and his face twists up in confusion. "Do I know you?"

The air around them suddenly thickens.

"Zuko…" she says cautiously. "It's me, Katara."

He shakes his head. "I've never met any Katara." He turns and heads back inside without a second glance.

Katara stands in a state of shock. Jinora's eyes bug.

* * *

Fire Lord Izumi pinches the bridge of her nose. Her glasses are pushed up her forehead and into her hairline. The three of them are seated at a large glossy conference table, red banners hanging all around the room.

"It was never my hope you'd find out this way, Lady Katara," Izumi says.

Jinora fidgets nervously in her seat, watching her grandmother carefully.

"So this is why I'm here?" Katara's tone is angry. Her brows are furrowed. She leans in. "I've been brought here to heal something that cannot be healed?"

Fire Lord Izumi plants her glasses back in their proper place. She straightens in her seat and takes deliberate pause before responding. "You are the very best in the world at what you do. The mind… is a finicky thing. I'm not asking for miracles. I'm simply asking for you to try."

"No."

"No?"

"Absolutely not. Restoring a degenerating mind has never been done before and is still impossible now." Katara softens just slightly. "I don't want to give you and your family any false hope."

Izumi's gaze doesn't falter. She gestures to a servant behind her. "Be sure to have a nice dinner prepared for Lady Katara and Lady Jinora. I am going to retire for the evening."

Without another word, the Fire Lord stands and exits followed by a handful of servants and guards. Jinora watches after them and then turns her attention to Katara whose eyes are lowered to the table.

"Gran-Gran?"

Katara lifts her sad eyes to meet Jinora's.

"Can I show you the garden?"

Katara nods and the two silently walk the echoing halls together. It doesn't take long to reach their destination.

Sunlight bakes the stones of the palace garden. The foliage rustles in the light breeze, birds chirp and insects buzz all around them. There are so many exotic flowers and plants bursting with color. Katara can see why this would be deemed an excellent place to meditate.

There is a faint humming of flowing water close by. The pair walks in its direction at the same time. On the far side of the garden are huge effervescent pools of glistening water. The coolness emanating from them is largely out of place for such a hot climate.

"There's great spiritual energy here," Jinora says softly. Katara looks surprised. "There is?"

Jinora nods. "Mm-hmm. These pools were a gift to the Fire Nation from the Northern Water Tribe. The water came from a stream found in the furthest corner of the North Pole."

Katara watches the cold water ripple in the wind thoughtfully. She frowns. Before she can say anything, Jinora sits cross-legged beside her.

"I think I'm going to stay here awhile. Is that alright, Gran-Gran?"

Katara nods and watches as Jinora connects her fist together in front of her, her mind drifting off into another plane. Katara takes a deep breath and decides to head back inside.

* * *

She gets a little turned around in the vast open corridors. She notices a man in black armor standing in front of a set of large crimson doors. He would likely be able to point her in the right direction of her room.

"Excuse me, can y-" Her eyes widen as she sees the doors are ajar. Inside is a huge office, and at its desk sits Zuko. His eyes rise and meet hers. This time, his face lights up in recognition.

"Is that…?" He stands. "Katara."

The guard looks down his shoulder at her.

"Please come in! I wasn't expecting you."

Silently Katara enters. His gold leafed desk is covered in tomes and stray papers. There are built-in bookshelves that climb all the way up to the dome-shaped ceiling. There are deep red chairs and loungers adorned with gold pillows in a nook beside her.

The two old friends hug briefly. The corner of Zuko's mouth turns up in a small smile. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

She contemplates this for a moment. What extent of his condition is he aware of? Would he be upset if he knew the real reason she came? Or does he already know?

"Actually I—" She gives in. "It was actually your daughter who sent for me."

It takes a second, but his face eventually falls. "Ah, yes."

They make their way over to where there is ample seating. He motions for her to sit on a lounger before scooping up two goblets and a decanter close-by.

"You should know I had asked her not to…" He says hesitantly. He hands her a cup. The smell of alcohol permeates the room. "But evidently as my condition worsens, so does her rebelliousness."

He smirks. Katara does, too. "Children seldom listen to their parents, I'm afraid. Even if they're all grown up."

Zuko nods. "I can understand if you're upset with her for bringing you here. You are not obligated to stay." He slowly lowers himself into a chair. "But it would be nice catching up with an old friend."

Katara's eyes glisten ever so slightly. "Yes, I think it would be. I haven't visited your home since we found Korra."

"Yes. After that, I had only seen you at the Northern Lights Festival and on a small Earth Kingdom tour. We soon became preoccupied with counseling the young Avatar, then came dealing with the Red Lotus. Life certainly has kept us busy."

Katara nods pensively. "It definitely has."

A few moments of silence pass between them.

Katara straightens up. "My son Tenzin's oldest daughter, Jinora, accompanied me. She was telling me how much she always enjoyed her time here. She is meditating in your garden now."

"Ah," Zuko smiles, "sounds like somebody else we knew." His smile fades. "It is a little disheartening that we are the only ones left."

"We still have Toph."

Zuko stares at her blankly. "…yes."

Katara bites back a smile. "Remember the last time we were _all_ together and she told you to 'stuff it'?"

"Followed up with 'Sparky'." He grimaces. "That was always an agitating nickname."

"Better than Madame Fussy-Britches. Or Sugar Queen."

"Sugar Queen seemed to fit."

Katara laughs and shakes her head. "It wasn't very sugary of me to agree with Toph that day we all had it out. I believe that hindsight being 20/20 I would have handled it differently."

Zuko takes a final drink from his goblet before pouring himself a splash more. "That was a trying time for all of us. Aang came to me after awhile and it was all water under the bridge.

"Aang had that way about him." Katara muses fondly.

Zuko strokes his fingers down the sharp edges of his facial hair. "Yes, he did."

"But what you did in those years…it was remarkable. You saved your entire Nation from the brink of total collapse. All on your own. Aang created peace, but you did your part in keeping it."

"We all had our parts to play. We were all faced with different challenges."

"Yes…" Katara trails off. She stares into her goblet, the brown liquid distorting her reflection. She hadn't yet told Zuko about their first encounter that day. She closes her eyes and releases a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. "I was meaning to tell you that I actually greeted you earlier. You didn't recognize me."

Zuko frowns. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, don't be. I just-" she is frustrated trying to get her thoughts together. "We are older people now. And these things just happen to some of us. No healer has ever been able to stop it before and I don't believe that I can either."

"It's alright. I came to terms with my condition already. I know it can't be undone. But Izumi is desperate. She doesn't want to lose me before she…loses me. But I would never ask you to do anything that is beyond your capabilities."Tears well in Katara's eyes. For the first time, in a long time, she feels defeated.

"But sometimes I wish to have a little more time…being lucid."

Katara absorbs this but before she can say anything Zuko stands.

"I believe my guard is here to escort you to your dinner. I kept you long enough, you must be starving." Zuko extends a hand to help her to her feet. She takes it with a weak smile.

* * *

"You can't play games with my nation, Avatar."

"This isn't a game, Zuko. I'm doing what is best for _everyone_."

Two familiar voices echo down the hall. Katara slowly approaches where light is slipping through the crack of a door. She brings her eye closer to investigate. There she sees a shocking sight. It's her. Only younger. Long brown hair wildly flowing down her back. Herself, Aang, Sokka, and Toph stand on one side of the room while Zuko stands on the other.

Young Katara crosses her arms. "This isn't a negotiation, Zuko. We all knew there would be fallout after ending the war."

Young Zuko, mop of black hair flowing into his eyes, grits his teeth. "Of course I knew there would be fallout! But I can't let my people suffer this much!" He rounds on Aang who, even in his small stature, stands firmly with authority. Zuko continues, "You aren't doing what's best for everyone. You are only doing what is best for everyone _else_."

Sokka approaches the table that separates them. The current Katara feels her heart drop. "What do you want us to do, Zuko?"

"You have to pay your debts for the Fire Nations war." Snaps young Katara.

"My people will starve if we don't have some kind of buffer to get us through this transition."

Katara cockily puts her hands on her hips. "Well, maybe you should have thought of that before-"

"Before what? I didn't start this war! I helped end it!"

Toph scoffs. "Oh stuff it, Sparky. You only joined us _after_ you wasted all those years trying to kill the Avatar."

Their voices begin to overlap as they intensely bicker amongst themselves.

"This isn't about any of that," Aang interjects. His friends fall silent. "I know this is hard, but we can't ask for relief from any of the other nations for the people who terrorized them for a century. You'll have to find another way."

"My economy has come to a dead stop. When we abolish the last of the colonies, those Fire Nation soldiers will have nowhere to go when they come back here. They will be on the streets. We need to request a loan from the Earth Kingdom to get us through this. We will pay it back!"

Aang puts his fist on the table. "I'm sorry Zuko but we can't ask that of them. That's final."

Enraged, Zuko throws down a chair. "You're not listening!"

"We're listening, Zuko. We just can't ask anyone to give the Fire Nation any money," Aang says solemnly. The crew instinctively collects themselves and leaves the room. Current Katara moves into the shadows and watches as her former self and companions walk together down the hall and out of the palace.

Zuko calls after them. "You can't just leave! You have to try! Hey, _**we have to try!**_ "

* * *

Kataras' eyes fly open. Her white hair glows bright in the moonlight flooding in from an open window. Her heart is thumping in her chest and beads of sweat have collected on her forehead. She stands and walks to the window putting her hands on the sill. She looks up at the night sky, the stars and moon illuminating her face.

"Maybe…we have to try."

* * *

Thanks everyone for tuning in to Chapter 2! Note: I realized I used "Gram-Gram" instead of "Gran-Gran" in the first chapter. Please excuse that mistake!

Next time: Zuko has a brain degenerating disease. What, if anything, could possibly be done to help him hold onto his memories? We relive a few moments of Zuko and Kataras' lives.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello everyone and Happy Halloween! It's taken me a while to set up this short but sweet little chapter, but it's here! The next chapter will soon follow. Thanks for your patience and I look forward to hearing your questions/comments_!

* * *

Katara patiently waits in a large empty room. Her eyes wander from the glossy marble floors to the thick scarlet pillars, and up to the high ceilings. She had sent word that morning that she planned to stay. She planned to try.

Earlier, as she made her way down the halls, she had passed the Fire Lord. Izumi had briefly glanced down the brim of her glasses and nodded approvingly. But Katara was almost positive she had seen a small smirk as the Fire Lord and company rounded a corner and out of sight. It was as if-

The fireplace before her suddenly ignites with a WHOOSH. The flames then calm and the wood begins to crackle. Zuko wordlessly makes his way over to the chair and small table Katara is near.

"You're light on your feet given your age." Katara quips, not too eager to show she'd been startled.

Zuko grips the back of the chair and looks up at her with a small smile. Katara feels a weight on her chest. She never did become very accustomed to his smiles. They were always so few and far between.

"I, uh…" Zuko's expression falls and he looks down. A stray white hair is dangling from his topknot, his eyes look exhausted. "I'm not having a very good day today. I'm not sure what to expect from this…treatment."

Katara quietly moves a few feet closer and overlaps her hand with his. He meets her gaze. "I'm not sure what to expect either." She gives him a reassuring smile and then motions for Zuko to take his seat. He does.

Holding two fingers to each of his temples, she centers her focus. The sounds of the fireplace give way to the sloshing of water as Katara bends it from the canteen at her waist. The water encases her hands like gloves and begins to glow on either side of Zuko's head. He lets out a small relieved sigh.

"Feels good."

"I want you to try and recall memories for me now, Zuko. From this morning. Or yesterday."

Zuko falls quiet. His brow furrows.

"This morning I woke up…and…I didn't know where I was at first. My breakfast tray was already in my room. I saw a note with your name on it. It told me to meet you here…and I actually remembered why. So I did."

Katara nods. "Okay, very good. So you remember our meeting yesterday?"

"We were in my office. We drank… we spoke about our friends and the past. But before then…" He pauses. "I actually don't know why I was in my office in the first place."

"That's alright. What DO you remember from earlier that day?"

"Nothing."

Katara frowns.

"What about the day before?"

Zuko doesn't say a word.

"Can you recall anything from this last week? A meal? A conversation? Where you spent most of your time?"

"I…" Zuko's face twists in irritation. "I don't know." His posture slumps. His mouth is pressed into a firm thin line. One hand reaches up and his fingertips lightly rest on Katara's wrist. "I think I need a break."

Wordlessly, Katara obliges. The water dulls and siphons itself back into her canteen and she closes the cap. She can't bring herself to watch as Zuko silently glides out of the room.

* * *

Zuko's frustration is getting the best of him. He can feel the heat of it inch its way up his back as he hurries out into the garden. Once outside, he snarls and punches a fireball into the open air. In his youth, he was well-known for being temperamental, but as he aged this became less so. Now, given his ailment, he finds himself succumbing to some of his old vices. Anger being first on the list.

He is suddenly brought back to earth by a rustling sound behind the flowing limbs of a willow tree. He slowly parts the pliable branches and is surprised to find a child sitting in the shade. His eyes roam over the familiar blue tattoos on her forehead and down her arms.

"You're not-"

"Jinora." She stands and extends her hand. Zuko tentatively accepts.

Jinora can clearly see that the former Fire Lord is struggling. Her name is an intangible concept for him to grasp. This saddens her and it shows on her face. But she has an idea.

"I've been reading up on firebending while I've been here." She says. "I'm actually really impressed by the conditioning and the overall form that's used. I've been trying to figure out a way to apply it to my air bending."

Zuko, eyes still fixed on her tattoos, cocks his head. "Ah, airbending…"

Jinora doesn't falter. "I've been working on this one. Here, I'll show you!"

She jumps, crouches, and gives her leg a wide sweep sending a large arc of air into the bushes.

Zuko, unable to resist the chance to correct a mistake, crosses his arms and shakes his head. "You won't build any momentum that way."

He nods before taking one then two large bounds forward, hops, crouches then sweeps the leg. Jinora blinks at the now completely singed shrubbery. The pair stands in silence as they sizzle.

"Well," says Jinora abruptly, "that definitely had momentum."

Zuko smirks before turning to her and saying, "You remind me of someone."

"People say I'm a lot like my grandfather. Avatar Aang."

"Ava-" Zuko's eyes light up in recognition. "Yes, the Avatar. Your grandmother did tell me you came here with her. She said you enjoyed our garden."

Jinora can't help but beam.

"I'm sorry I didn't recognize you beforehand." He says. "Sometimes it takes time for me to put two and two together."

"I understand, and I know Gran-Gran really wants to help."

"She's trying, but I'm not sure what can be done."

Jinora eyes her knapsack. "Maybe…" she pulls out a large circular canteen. She hands it to Zuko. "I don't know for sure, but maybe this is what she needs. If you're willing to try again."

Zuko takes the canteen.

* * *

Back inside, Katara sits on a stool. Her hands and up to her elbows are encased with glowing water. Her focus is broken as she hears the swishing of robes enter the room.

She turns and nods to Zuko. He looks at her hands. "Age is cruel and unyielding for all of us." He muses.

"It certainly is, but I'm persistent." The water is returned to her side.

"I met your granddaughter, Jinora," Zuko says. "She gave me this for you." He extends the large canteen to Katara who looks a little surprised.

Katara uncaps it and is mystified by the frosty air that billows out of it. "This must be from the pools! I wonder…" Her brows crinkle together as she begins to think deeply.

Zuko gestures to his chair. "Um, should I?"

"Yes, yes. Please, if you're ready."

Zuko sits and Katara bends a sparkling stream of pool water. The air around them drops more than a few degrees. Katara, holding her hands on either side of Zuko's head, sighs. "Ready?"

He nods.

The water glows for half a moment before a beaming bright light engulfs their vision.

"What the-"

"Agh!"

Visions come to them like rapid-fire. As if they had taken a book and thumbed all the pages at once.

The water drops to the ground with a **SPLAT**.

Zuko whirls around in his seat. They are both breathless and wide-eyed.

"What was that?"

Katara looks from her hands to the puddle on the floor and shakes her head. "I have no idea." She crouches down and presses the tips of her fingers into the water. It begins to glow but doesn't feel out of the ordinary aside from its chill.

"The pools have spiritual properties."

Both Zuko and Katara turn their heads to see Jinora shyly emerging from the doorway. She taps the tips of her fingers together and doesn't meet their gaze.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't _trying_ to spy. I just wanted to see if it worked…"

"I'm not sure if it did," Katara said. "I don't know what exactly I saw. There was a light and -"

"A light?" Jinora looks confused.

"Yes," confirms Zuko, "there was a bright light and then I saw…images." Katara nods affirmatively.

Jinora pats her chin pensively. "Really? I've been standing here the whole time. I didn't see anything."

Katara holds the canteen up to her face by its leather straps. It spins idly. "This water came from a Northern spring. The furthest spring, apparently. Jinora, you could sense that it had spiritual properties but we don't know what kind." She drops the canteen to hang by her side and looks to Zuko. "We both saw flashes. Images. What if what we were seeing were your memories?"

Zuko, his golden eyes ringed red, looks at the puddle beside him. He shakes his head. "If those were my memories, how would you be able to see them too?"

"I'm not sure. In all my years I have never been able to connect with the person I was healing in that way. This is all new to me… But maybe we can control it." Katara bends her water back up to encase her hands. "Jinora, I need you to find out whatever you can about the origins of this spring."

Jinora nods. "On it." She turns and jogs out of the room.

Katara and Zuko share a look. "I won't continue if you are unsure."

Zuko's bushy brows press together. There is a look of determination in his eyes that Katara had not yet seen. "No," he says, "continue."

* * *

Thanks _everyone for reading! As I said ahead of time this chapter was short, but it's an important set up for everything that is to come. We are gearing up to explore deeper territory._


End file.
